


heartache on the big screen

by dayafterdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Baekhyun, M/M, singer Jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayafterdae/pseuds/dayafterdae
Summary: the start and end of jongdae's acting career**cause: byun baekhyun
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	heartache on the big screen

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!
> 
> this is my first ever fic so sorry if it's not that great lol  
> this was inspired by the song heartache on the big screen by 5sos 
> 
> this isn't betaed so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> thank you to the mods for putting this fest together!!
> 
> i hope you like it!! :)

“And I love you,” Baekhyun whispered, “I’ll always love you.” 

Jongdae stood in front of him, looking down at Baekhyun, eyes tearing up. As if on cue, the sky started to cry along with him, droplets of water falling out of the sky. He couldn’t handle this right now. He had just gotten off a long shift at work, ready to go home and collapse in bed, when he found Baekhyun, the _last_ person he wanted to see sitting on the park bench outside his apartment complex. He tried to wrestle his hands out of Baekhyun’s grasp but Baekhyun would not let go. 

So when nothing was gripping onto his hands anymore, he quickly tried to run into this apartment complex, but a strong grip around his waist prevented him from moving. 

“Please, _please,_ forgive me.” Baekhyun was staring right into his soul and he could see his eyes starting to water, along with the rain that was falling onto his face. “I was foolish and selfish. I don’t care what other people have to say about you and me, all I know is that I love you and I want to be with you, only you.” The rain poured, the pitter pattering amplifying the silence around them. 

He averted his gaze, looking at the streetlamp behind him. “Baekhyun,” he started with a shaky breath, “you know th-” 

“CUT.”

The rain stopped, and the two actors immediately sprang apart. Jongdae wiped away the water from his face, quickly turning away from Baekhyun as his stylists and makeup artists surrounded him, covering him with dry towels. 

"We'll stop here for today," the director announced through his megaphone, "Great job everybody, see you all tomorrow."

“Jongdae!” his manager, Chanyeol, walked over from the side lines, “that was so good! I don’t know what you were so worried about!” and continued to sing praises on the scene that Jongdae has previously filmed. His crew and staff nodded along with all the praises that spewed out of Chanyeol’s mouth. 

That phrase alone brought the biggest smile to Jongdae’s face. He knew that this was a pivotal part of the show, and he worked all night trying to get the right emotions in line to make the scene as realistic as possible. But of course, someone had to wipe that smile off his face. 

“Trust me, he still has _a lot_ to worry about,” a sharp voice cut through. 

Chanyeol immediately tried to defend him, but before he could open his mouth, Jongdae shot him a look that said, _please don’t say anything_. 

Jongdae just wanted filming to be over. 

He had been so excited when he had gotten an offer to be the main role in the show. In the past, he really wanted to focus on his singing, so he declined job offers that strayed from that. But as the years went by, he was slowly able to make a name for himself in the music industry, topping the charts with his solo albums and multiple award winning OSTs. He had also begun to take minor roles in shows, and gained a liking towards acting, so when this main role had been offered to him, he could not be more excited to start. And when he found out that he was going to be working with Baekhyun, he could not be more excited, wanting to learn the most from the best in the field.

However, that excitement was quickly suppressed once he found out the true nature of the actor. 

Byun Baekhyun. Very well established actor. The nation’s sweetheart. Loved by the public. Critics claim that his movies and TV shows wouldn’t be the same without him. Well, although he seems like the sweetest human being, when the cameras are turned off, it’s a whole different story. 

The easiest way to put it - he’s a dick. He’s rude to his staff and everyone that works with him seems to kiss the floor that he walks on. There have been other projects where the _director_ got pushed around by Baekhyun, literally doing everything that he asked for. 

But what he hates the most, which he had made _very_ clear to Jongdae, are little pretty idols, who think that can do everything and worm into the acting field when they have no potential in acting at all, and he has to work with them and work extra had to cover up their mediocre acting with his _spectacular_ acting to make the show decent enough to be aired. 

Ever since Jongdae arrived on set, he had been treated horribly by his fellow cast member. Other than the fact that they went out to dinner once to get to know each other (not really, they just sat there and ate while Baekhyun went on and on about himself), they haven’t personally interacted, but Baekhyun has no problem making rude comments out loud about Jongdae’s acting, Jongdae’s outfits, Jongdae’s voice - literally that man will find anything to complain about. 

He had always wanted to say something, but the last thing he want to do was to make a big scene in front of all the staff and publicly make it known that he and Baekhyun were not on good terms, because as much and Jongdae hated to admit it, Baekhyun was a great actor. When the camera’s were rolling, he fit perfectly with his character. It was like Baekhyun was a whole different person, and Jongdae could now see why the public was so tightly wrapped around his finger. 

And as much as Jongdae did not want to admit it, _maybe_ he was falling for the facade that was Byun Baekhyun. 

But he had squashed those feelings so far down because he knew the true character of Baekhyun and it was the last thing he wanted to get personally involved with. 

Jongdae sighed as he made his way towards the changing room, tuning out Baekhyun’s complaining. 

  
  


Only a couple more weeks of filming to go.


End file.
